


Here’s to you, Mr. Potter

by glittering_git



Series: Discord Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittering_git/pseuds/glittering_git
Summary: It's been a year since the war and Draco and Harry are back at Hogwarts. Harry might have forgotten to mention one small detail, though.





	Here’s to you, Mr. Potter

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the September Drarry Discord Prompt Challenge _Back to Hogwarts_. This was my first time participating in this challenge, and it was so much fun! Everyone was so kind and sweet with their comments and I hope to participate again soon!
> 
> Title from Simon & Garfunkel's "Mrs. Robinson"

It had been a busy summer for Draco. Filled with preparations for his last year at Hogwarts and Harry Potter, he had had little time time to think about what it would feel like to be back. Even though he and Potter had not talked much, Draco had still been able to glean an understanding of the ways in which Hogwarts had changed in the past year. But it seemed that Potter had left out one crucial detail. 

“Potter,” Draco hissed, eyes widening with horror. “What are you doing here?” 

“Erm, I’m part of the new teaching apprentice programme that McGonagall just started,” Potter said. 

Taking a quick glance around the classroom, Draco noted the students who were beginning to stare. He took a step closer to Potter and lowered his voice even further. “And you didn’t think that it would have been pertinent to mention this earlier?” 

“You never asked me what I was doing this year,” Potter protested. 

“We will talk about this later,” Draco warned indignantly, trying to hide the mortifying blush that was rising to his cheeks. It looked like he was in for a long year.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed ♥


End file.
